The Past Returns
by StarGazingNights
Summary: After marrying Edward and being changed into a vampire for 4 years, Bella is finally ready to get back on her feet. She takes up a new job in Wuttenberg, Michigan & on her first day the last "person" both she and Edward expect is there; Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters, although I do wish that I could have thought of them myself. **

"Would you like me to take you to work today?" Edward offered, his lips moving ever so beautifully as he spoke. It was my first day of work in my new life with Edward. We had been married for almost four years now, and he had put up a fight to change me as we agreed. Of course he went along with his side of the promise, never once missing the opportunity to postpone the day. It had taken me just about three and a half years as a newborn to learn how to handle my thirst better. Of course I still had my off moments, the other Cullen's just made it all look so easy! But of course they had been practicing for _centuries_.

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to miss out on me being a total klutz," I laughed.

Edward smiled at the thought, and laughed too. "You're a bit less breakable, yet you still manage to have your old clumsy human traits." Edward sat up and walked outside, I followed as he held my hand. To think that it used to be icy against my average human skin. My Edward opened the passenger door for me and in what appeared to be almost one motion, opened the door on the drivers side and slid in. I could never quite get used to the way he moved ever so gracefully.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as we accelerated down the roads of Wuttenberg, Michigan.

"Eh… you know me. I'm probably going to screw _everything_ up," I replied slumping down in my seat.

"Bella honey, it'll be fine. You're ready for it, you can control yourself. I know you can," he reached his right hand out a bit, and searched for my left hand. He grabbed it, and squeezed it once. I sighed.

"I guess so… but maybe you should stay nearby just in case I get tempted," the thought made him nervous. He stared intently straight ahead at the small farmers market. Before I knew it he had parked into one of the parking spaces right in front of the store. He stared at me, his eyes a golden color. Oh how I still managed to melt when he looked at me that way.

"It'll be fine, if you need me I'll be around in the forest, and I'll come into the market every hour or so to check up on you if you want." All I could manage was to nod my head once as he leaned in to meet his lips to mine.

I managed to get myself out of the car when Edward opened the door for me. He kept one hand around my waist as we walked in together. I didn't look as ordinary as I used to standing next to him, yet I knew that my beauty could never compare to his, even as a vampire myself.

Suddenly I heard a low growl, I turned my head and realized that it was coming from Edward. I looked at him carefully and then look straight to where his eyes were set on the tall dark man staring back at us. I shook my head, hoping that it was one of my crazy hallucinations but the image of the man wouldn't go away. There he was, in the flesh, my Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried not to stare as my ex best friend disappeared into one of the many aisles. He was avoiding me purposely due to the fact that he didn't want anything to do with vampires. Jacob even once stated that he'd rather if I were _dead_ than be what he refers to as a blood-sucker. It's not like I didn't expect him to react this way, but I didn't expect to see him either. There was also the fact that I probably smelled as horrible to him as he did to me at the very moment. I guess that was what I used to smelled like to the Cullen's after spending a day at La Push.

"Do you still want to try out the new job?" my beloved Edward asked seeming a bit incredulous. I shut my eyes closed for a quick second, trying to clear out my mind, and then squeezed Edward's hand once more. Lines of worry appeared upon my face as I looked up at him, into his eyes.

"I don't know… I guess I could try it. I need to get used to the idea of blending in again don't I? But maybe you should stay nearby just in case." Walking up to us was the manager, Stacey, whom I recognized from my job interview. She seemed to be full of life and extremely cheerful, I wondered what could have made her feel that way since the last time we spoke. Did she know someone that should only be mythological creature as well?

"Hello there! Isabella right?" she smiled, reaching out her hand to greet me.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Bella if you don't mind," I answered, forcing a fake smile upon my face as I shook her hand with my free one.

"Oh that's fine! Come follow me and I'll get you settled in for the day," she gestured us to follow along as she walked closer and closer to Jacob. "Bella, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Bella. She's our new employee," introducing us, even though it was unnecessary, as we walked by. I just couldn't resist myself as I turned my head ever so slightly to look back as we moved forward. There my Jacob still stood, not even bothering to look up from the pyramid of oranges he was constructing.

Edward never once was distracted as he followed Stacey, hand still in mine. At that moment I was more glad than ever that Edward couldn't read my mind. In fact, since my changing, I was immune to almost any vampire's special abilities, not including Alice, but including Jasper. If he were able to decipher what I was thinking he'd probably be far more worried than usual. I looked up at him once more, in attempt to read his face. He looked perfectly fine. Oh how I hated when I couldn't figure out what he was feeling. I took a guess that he was worried. Extremely worried.

His phone began to rang, and I figured that it was Alice. The other Cullen's were currently settled in Wuttenberg as well. We didn't want to stay so far apart even when I was less breakable. The Cullen's bond was hard to break, not that I would ever want to break it. Edward's speaking was just audible for Alice and I to hear.

"Nothings wrong exactly. But he's here," Edward answered into the phone. "Yes, that's probably why you can't see us." There was short silence as Alice spoke, "Okay. I'll make sure that they're not here too."

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally stopping as Stacey moved on. Not even realizing that we stopped.

"Nothing. I have to go, I'll check up on you soon." He answered as he walked swiftly back to the front of the store and out of the door.


End file.
